Destiny Defined
by Ddash2157
Summary: This is a sub-story of Red Rose Written by Rose Uchiha which is still in progress but since this storyline starts further in the past than Red Rose this will start First.


Disclaimer-All Naruto related items solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-This story features a plotline from Rose Uchiha and will finish towards the chunin ark of Her story Red-Rose but will still continue as a squeal with sub-missions and new threaths…etc…

_**Chapter1-**__Rose in Bloom_

(Crying) Crying could be heard all through Kirigakure as a small boy about 7 years old was walking down a road , been avoided by women and children, shouted at by the men and even jeered at by beggars… This boy was used to this though he didn't know why he was been treated this way he continued on his path to his only known relatives place.

His name is Dale Miraion . He is an orphan due to an unspoken tragedy that occurd about 3 years ago .Half of Kirigakure was completely annihilated. Though word of this never reached the other hidden villages due to the quick action of the 4th mizukage many live were lost that day including Dales parents and a secret clan that was not even known by the 5 kage at that time.

Anyway back to Dale . He at that time wore a black baggy t-shirt and a black short with an old pair of ninja sandals that belonged to his brother .He had moderately long black hair which coverd his right eye and stuck up a bit on the back .His Glittering black eyes showed no sadness what so ever .Even though his childhood is grim he is always coverd in an aura of happiness. But the oddest fact about Dale was that he was very tall for his age about 3'4 feet at the age of 7 and carried around a sword that's as tall as him.

Dale arrived at his Aunts house and was greeted by his only friend at that time. Mei Terumi a 17 year old girl and her parents ,who he was living with as he had no proper home.

"Hey there Dale!"said Mei.

"Hmm Hi there Nee-San….so…am I really a cousin brother now?"asked Dale.

"Of course u are you big dufus ,and don't call me Nee-san.I already told you that we're Friends right so stop calling me nee-san and call me Mei!"

"Fine…."said Dale as Mei led him upstairs ."so how's aunt? I hope she's ok"

"about that…Dale aunty-Moroku is really sick after she gave birth and the good medical nin's are taking care of her but…."

"But what!"said Dale urgently

"…I overheard the medic nin's tell Uncle that aunty-Moroku might not make it….."

"What!...no…."cried out Dale all teary eyed

"I know its hard for u Dale she was the first person who acknowledged you and found u a home with my parents right…."

"…. I want to see my aunt….and her son ….."said Dale.

"Ok ….But it's a Daughter you big dufus!'said Mei.

"It is? Oh that makes her my cousin sister!"

"of course it does you idiot"

(a few minutes later back downstairs)

"What! She's in bad shape and wants me ,Mei and Dale with her!"said Dales Uncle

"Yes you should all come and see her" said the medical ninja..

"What! She's getting worse. "said Mei

"Don't get hysterical Mei you're a chunin rank ninja and going to be promoted to jonin soon You must know how not to show your sadness Dear" Said Mei's Dad

"But ….."said Mei

"Its ok Mei….(cough)…"said Moroku

"Its ok? How can it be ok…"shouted Mei

"Be quiet Mei dear" said Her mother" let her speak"

"Before im gone…(cough cough)…..I want to give her…"she looked at the baby "a beautiful name"

"How about Rose" said Dale without thinking

Everyone looked at him

"im sorry…I sho…"

"I think it's a Great name" said Moroku

"You do?"Said Dale his face lighting up

"Yeah what do you say dear? Roslyn Uchiha…"

"Yes dear it's a wonderful name" said Dales uncle

Moroku turned her head to look at the baby with a fragile look and said" Dale…Mei…I hope you help your Uncle to take Care of my delicate little rose…..

Moroku's hand and dropped to the side of her baby with a single tear of happiness roling down her face….

Everyone who was staying strong broke and started crying…even Dale as tears flowed down his face he had never been so happy and sad ever in his life…

A/N-By the way Mei is not related to Dale if this caused some confusion

-That's it for Chapter one of Destiny's fulfillment the side story of Red Rose Written By Rose Uchiha

Review Please!


End file.
